Harry Potter and the Old Coot's Stone
by sxfjdswopefkkeoijfeoidjoidfjpo
Summary: Dumbledore mistakes Harry Potter's twin, Mathew Potter, as the BWL. WBWL story. Grey!Harry Too Powerful!Harry Smart!Harry Ravenclaw!Harry Time Travel AU and stuff about merlin and the founders and a lot of Dumbledore bashing R&R every chapter pls and follow if you like my stories and don't judge pls
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter ;-; (I wish) this story doesnt make any money btw this is just for entertainment.

Prologue:

It was a beautiful Halloween night that day. Kids were running around, playing, and going door to door trick-or-treating.

A few moments later, there was a sudden pop. A man in a black cloak swished around, striding towards a certain house with certain 1 year old twins. He was after Harry Potter, a prophesied one, but they weren't to know that.

With a bang, the man blasted open the front door of the house. He went up a flight of stairs, and skidding to a stop where he knew the twins would be. He went in one of the rooms that had a magical aura. There was a woman taking care of the two babies in the crib.

"Move aside Mudblood, before I have to kill you!" The man in the black cloak shouted, gaining the woman's attention.

_Voldemort, oh no, he must be here for the babies._ The woman thought

"Never!", the woman shouted

"Avada Kedavra!" The man shouted

A jet of green light shot out of the stick and hit the woman full force and blasted her across the room and out the window.

The man strode over to the crib. He turned on his magical aura sense and looked at the two babies in the crib.

_Merlin, this baby is so frigging bright! I must kill him because he must be the prophesied one! How in Merlin's name is that baby so powerful?, _the man thought.

"Since you are so powerful, I must kill you, because I can not allow you to become Dumbledore's puppet to destroy me."

While Voldemort enjoyed torturing muggle children, he highly valued magical children, especially powerful ones. So he decided to shout, "AVADA KEDAVRA!", to the boy with the sharp, green eyes. However, the curse bounced off his forehead, striking the man in the chest.

In a high screech, the man screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as he left the crumbling building.

James and Lily Potter were rushing towards the building, at the same time with Albus Dumbledore. They managed to catch the falling crib by slowing it down. This is where Albus Dumbledore made the biggest mistake of his life.

_Mathew Potter must be the chosen one. He has a magical aura so bright!_ However, he was mistaking Harry's magical aura for Mathew's.

"James and Lily, we must send Harry away to muggles because I think that since Harry must be a squib he will be an easy target for Death Eaters, to kidnap Harry as a trap."

James instantly agreed, but it took Lily awhile to agree. A couple of Obliviation charms did the trick.

Dumbledore took the boy, and Apparated to Private Drive, #4. He left the sleeping baby on the doorstep, with a letter explaining "everything".

However, as soon as Dumbledore left, someone else a lot older than him appeared out of nowhere.

As he looked at the young baby in his arms, he said softly, " Dumbledore you old coot. You have made too many mistakes in your lives, messing with other lives, so i am twisting Fate for this young powerful child."

He then disappeared without a sound, lost into the time stream….

TBC

R&R pls and this story is inspired by Twins: A different life by Jessiikaa15 check her story out btw. See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER (oof)

Chapter 4: Sorting and stuff

(A/N I'm skipping the train stuff assume he doesn't know anyone)

"Potter, Mathew"

At this name, whispers broke out in the halls

Mathew strutted over to the Sorting Hat.

'Hmm, you obviously belong in-

"GRYFFINDOR!", the Hat shouted.

"We got POTTER, WE GOT POTTER" the Twins shouted

The cheering died down, and next-

"Potter-Merlin-Magic-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Le fay- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Pendagron (A/N i forgot to include that last chapter sorry), Harry", Professor McGonagoll said in shock.

The whispers this time were even louder than when Mathew's name was called.

"SILENCE!"

Harry walked over to the Sorting Hat, much to the surprise of the others because they thought he would strut even more than Mathew, but he didn't.

"Can you please put your Occulemcey shields DOWN please so I can get in your head?"

At this, there were even MORE whispers. A First year so skilled at Occulemcey that even the Hat wouldn't be able to go through? That First year has a really high potential!

"Okay then."

'thankkkkks Mr. Potter for that show you put on there.'

'heh I had to lol'

'Well, because of your thirst for knowledge and Rowena would be so proud of you you better be in-'

"RAVENCLAW!"

The whole hall was silent. Everyone thought that Harry would be in Gryffindor like the rest of his family but he got put in Ravenclaw instead.

(A/N sorry this chapter is so short I made it short because of the last chapter which was really long. Peace Out)


End file.
